Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette
Ra ra Raspoutine il était le roi des amants du Queens "It's one of the things I love most about you." She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. He picked her up nad carried her to the bed, where he began to remove her clothing as she began to remove his. When they were both completely naked, he climbed on top of her and began to make love to her. She cried out as she climaxed, digging her fingernails into his back with abandon. In heaven, there would be no pain or injury from such an act. He followed a split second later, and then they lay together silently holding one another and enjoying the warm afterglow of their passion. Louis XVI, he had an affair with Anne Boleyn, the mother of Queen Elizabeth. "C'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi." Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa passionnément ses lèvres. Il la ramassa et la porta au lit, où il commença à enlever ses vêtements alors qu'elle commençait à enlever les siens. Quand ils furent tous les deux complètement nus, il grimpa sur elle et commença à lui faire l'amour. Elle a crié comme elle a atteint son apogée, creusant ses ongles dans son dos avec abandon. Au ciel, il n'y aurait pas de douleur ou de blessure d'un tel acte. Il les suivit une fraction de seconde plus tard, puis ils se reposèrent silencieusement en se tenant l'un l'autre et profitant de la chaleur de leurs passions. Louis XVI, il a eu une liaison avec Anne Boleyn, la mère de Queen Elizabeth. Louis XVi, lover of Marie Antoinette. Louis XVi, amoureux de Marie-Antoinette. Louis XVI est né à Versailles le 23 août 1754 et Marie-Antoinette Josèphe Jeanne de Habsbourg-Lorraine est née à Vienne le 2 novembre 1755. Marie-Antoinette, à 14 ans, épouse Louis XVI, qui a 16 ans, petit-fils du roi de France Louis XV et futur Louis XVI, le mercredi 16 mai 1770. Vie de Louis XVI thumb|left|80px Louis XVI est couronné le 11 Juin 1775 à la cathédrale de Reims. Il sera Roi de France et de Navarre pendant 17 ans, jusqu'au 4 septembre 1791, puis Roi des Français, pendant 11 mois et 6 jours. Il meurt le 21 janvier 1793, à 38 ans, pendant la Révolution Française. Vie de Marie-Antoinette thumb|100px Marie-Antoinette sera Dauphine de France du 16 mai 1770 au 10 mai 1774. Puis Reine de France et de Navarre pendant 17 ans, 3 mois et 25 jours jusqu'au 4 septembre 1791. Puis Reine des Français pendant 11 mois et 6 jour. Elle était surnommée "Madame Déficit" du fait de ses grandes dépenses personnelles, et était donc peu appréciée des Français ☀jambe jambe baguette croissant Elle meurt le 16 octobre 1793, à 37 ans, durant la Révolution elle aussi. Leur mariage Les raisons de leur mariagethumb|180px Le duc de Choiseul, ministre du roi Louis XV et favori de la Pompadour, a désiré unir Marie-Antoinette à l'héritier de la couronne de France pour contrer l'influence anglaise '''après la guerre de Sept ans. Louis XV, de son côté, se réjouit d'une alliance matrimoniale qui '''réconcilie la France et l'Autriche et permet de contenir l'agressivité croissante de la Prusse et la puissance montante de l'Angleterre. Leurs enfants Ils eurent''' 4 enfants''' ensemble, nommés Marie-Thérèse de France (1778-1851), Louis-Joseph de France (1781-1789), Louis XVII (1785-1795) et Sophie de France (1786-1787). Révolution française ''Causes'' Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette n'étaient pas aimés car ils agissaient plus pour la cour que pour le peuple, ils mettaient un joug trop grand sur la population. Pendant leur règne, une crise institutionnelle, morale, religieuse, sociale, financière et économique se déclenche. Cela provoque la Révolution Française, qui commence en 1789 et dure jusqu'en 1799. ''Conséquences''thumb THE BAGUETTES. THEY BURN. OH NO. Lors de la Révolution Française, l'Ancien Régime tombe : la République est proclamée. Louis XVI est décapité le 21 janvier 1793 à 10h22, à Paris, sur la Place de la Révolution ; et Marie-Antoinette est décapitée elle aussi le 16 octobre 1793 à 12h15 sur la Place de la Révolution également. Sources - Herodote - Wikipédia Marie Antoinette - Wikipédia Louis XVI - Execution de Louis XVI - Execution de Marie-Antoinette